User talk:Wikidude1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wii U Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lego City Stories page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Ohmyn0 (help forum | blog) Heey I'm happy to join this wiki, and share my info. I would also like to ask for a job as an admin please ^ = ^ Glad to see you join. But before I make you an Admin, you have to make a few edits before making you an Admin. However, you will not need thousands of edits to become an Admin, for we are in need of a new Admin. Happy editing! Nintendo Wiki Hello! I'm BlackLodge, admin at the Nintendo Wiki. Like you, we at the Nintendo Wiki are very excited for the upcoming launch of the Wii U. We are striving to put together articles of comprehensive information about the console, the controller, and all the games. This is of course a goal you are interested in as well. At Nintendo Wiki, we have a dedicated group of admins and an ever growing user base. We currently have over 10,000 pages of information on everything Nintendo related; the consoles, 1st party games, 3rd party games, characters, merchandise, game developers and much much more. Our Wii U related articles are mostly up to date, but have a lot of room to grow, especially as we get closer to launch. I believe it would serve both our purposes to combine forces. With our established wiki, and your group of Wii U dedicated users, we could reach our goal to make a comprehensive Wii U database. If you are interested, please get back to me either here, or on my talk page at the Nintendo Wiki. Thank you. BlackLodge (talk) 19:17, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! I think it would be great to build a Wii U portal on the Nintendo Wiki so we have a dedicated place for all the important Wii U articles. If a full on merger is something you would be interested in, it wouldn't be hard to merge the articles here into what already exists on the NW. I encourage you to discuss the matter with your community here. If you agree to merge, we can start right away. I look forward to our future cooperation! BlackLodge (talk) 02:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi there, just thought I'd show you what we've been working on over at the Nintendo Wiki. Here is a link to our Wii U portal. It was just completed yesterday and has some room to grow. I've also updated our lists of Wii U games and Wii U eShop games so they should be up to date. BlackLodge (talk) 18:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Title Page Must Be Changed The article of the month thing has been Killer Freaks From Outer Space for like a year now. PLUS, the picture you put on the page doesn't even fit the page. PLUS, Killer Freaks From Outer Space doesn't exist anymore. It was converted into ZombiU.Someone needs to fix things around here.Looks like that guy is gonna be me. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:06, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Checking in & skin update Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. I realize you are not currently an active admin, but you are the most recent contributor here. If you are interested in becoming an admin please let me know. Starting today we updated the skin, and I noticed an area is showing as black on your background. You can learn more about the changes here. I put in a request to our Community Development team to help with updating this look. They will stop by here and help update the background. Let me know if you have any specific questions or requests. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:40, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Skin Updating Hey there, Wikidude! I'm Doug and a member of Wikia's Community Development Team. I made a new skin to conincide with the layout changes. I implemented it and it should show here within a few hours. Let me know if it meets your standards! Thanks. Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:25, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello Wikidude1234, I was wondering if you could make me an admin on this wiki, I know it didn't make that many edits, but I'd be willing to help if the wiki needs it. Please? DJSponge (talk) 20:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC)DJSponge Smash Bros U Heey I recently researched every gaming website I know to find info for the new smash bros, and found all these leaks, but Rocket Slime 1_1_ got rid of it then u locked the page. If u like I can do it over again in grave detail, if u unlock the pageLegendary Pop-Fizz (talk) 20:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Please Relpy I've contacted you before and you didn't repsond. This wiki is gonna die if the main page isn't gonna change. Can you please contact Wikia about adopting this wiki so you can be Admin. Your only a bureucrat. You contacted me before and told me that you don't have the rights for the main page. I suggest you take action on this topic. Please, please take action. It would also be amazing if you unlock the main page for everyone to edit. Not just you, and the other admins. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 21:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Look, I asked you to unlock it, and all you did was change the voting section. We can all help if you unlock it, but your not allowing us. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 02:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Background image Hi there, can you change the coding for background image from top center no-repeat to fixed center top no-repeat !important;? This way, the image will be fixed on the background, and there will be no white space towards the bottom of a page. Fang³ (talk) 00:08, October 30, 2012 (UTC) :I posted this seven days ago... Fang³ (talk) 22:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Table coding Am I allowed to use the same table coding that you used for this blog post? Fang³ (talk) 20:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks; I could have copied the source myself, but thanks anyway. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Fang³ (talk) 21:07, November 10, 2012 (UTC) No Wiki Chat? Hello, I couldn't help but notice that this wiki does not support the wikia chat system. Having a Chat on your wiki helps grow communities and lets users converse, in this case about Wii U news and what-not. I just felt like suggesting you add one. But, that's my opinion. Maybe yours differs. --User talk:Brickster U 23:27, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey :) Hi! Nice to meet you. First of all, I'm really amazed by the design of this wiki. So, I was looking at the content and I found that your Template:About_Game is a mess!!! Or better say, WAS a mess hehe I just fix it so now it looks better in the pages (Nintendo_Land). I just want to know if there is no problem with what I have done. Also, do you know who designed the main page? It looks wonderful! OK, thanks, see ya :) --va.va.voom 02:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna start editing this wiki actively and I hope to help you out lots. 18:59, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Tool Hey there, Wikidude1234. My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Wikia has recently updated a new admin tool for videos called Licensed Video Swap. This is a new tool that allows admins to quickly swap embedded videos on your wiki from outside providers (such as Youtube, Vimeo, Dailymotion, etc) to the same (or very similar) video that exists on Wikia Video. The benefit being that the videos hosted on Wikia Video are fully licensed and will never be removed for a licensing issues. You can read about the updates to the tool on this staff blog. and I am available to help you if you would like any assistance switching any videos out on your wiki, it's your call. Thank you and have a good one! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) How do I become an Admin Hello! I'm a bit new to wikia and making and editing pages, and I hear this talk about becoming an Admin. I assume it is a very important role, seeing as how so many people want it. I'm curious as to what is it really, and how do you become one? I don' t want it to get in my way of making great pages with great content, but I'm more than a little curious. Great wiki you have here, by the way! --Captainruigi98 (talk) 01:51, January 21, 2014 (UTC)